


dog owning

by tolt



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolt/pseuds/tolt
Summary: for my gf on tumblr





	

Ruby was a young girl who owned a local dog store. Everyday, she walk to work, feed the dogs, walk them and then open the store. It was her favorite thing to do. She loved taking care of all the animals. She had a couple of dogs of her own and would occasionally come in with her. It was a small store, but many people would come into visit or adopt puppies. There was a ice cream store and a convenience store nearby. Most people who would visit the ice cream store and then look at the puppies in the windows. Today, she expected only a few visitors, and probably little to no adoptions.  
It was only 5:30 in the morning, and it was very cold. Ruby opened the door and went inside. All the dogs were barking loudly at her, and wagging their tails. She went over and picked all of them up out of their crates and let them run around on the floor as she prepared them breakfast. Each one of them had their own little bowls of water and food with bone designs on it. As she put the wet dog food in, a puppy bit her.  
“Ouch.” She said and rubbed the dog's head aggressively. It whined and licked her finger. She pet it gently and then walked to the back of the shop. In the back were a few closets. She opened one and took out the leashes to walk the dogs. All of the dogs walked over to her, sat down and waited to be leashed. She hooked them all and then left to take a walk.  
After walking the dogs, ruby put them all back in their enclosures and locked them in. She turned the ON sign for her store and waited for her co-workers to come in. After 5 minutes, the doors opened. It was her co-worker, pearl, and her girlfriend amethyst. The dogs barked at them and tried to escape to lick them.  
“Hi guys.” Ruby said as she sat at the counter. They both waved to her.  
“We have a new order of dogs coming in. We’ll have to go out of state to check their breeder and give them shots and take them home. We’ll be almost all day.” Pearl said. Ruby nodded.  
“Yeah, a whole bunch of them. I think they are all dobermans and… chihuahuas? I don’t know.” Amethyst grumbled.  
“I guess we will see you later ruby! Wish you luck.” Pearl said. The both of them left.  
“I’m all by myself today, I guess.” Ruby said to herself. A dog barked in response, almost as if it was saying ‘i’m here!’. She laughed at the dog.

A few hours later, and not many had came in. It was coming closer to lunch time, when most people would come in to see the dogs. A woman and her daughter had came in, and they both looked at the pomeranians. The mother said she would adopt one for her, and they made an appointment. She was happy for the dog, he had lived in the store for a while.  
The door rang, a sign of a visitor.  
“Ah, welcome to the- oh..” Ruby started to say, but she saw who had came in the door. It was the owner of the neighboring ice cream store, sapphire. She was around her age, and was very, very pretty. Ruby gulped and watched her walk in. She immediately went to the last remaining doberman, who licked her hand gently. She rubbed its head and started to talk to it in a soft voice. Ruby couldn’t make out what she was saying, but anything that came out of her mouth had to be good.  
“Ah, that little guy loves kissing people. I think he likes you a lot.” Ruby said, watching them. Sapphire looked over to ruby, and smiled at her.  
“Yes. He’s very sweet.” Sapphire said. She looked at the dog again and rubbed its head.  
“Do you raise these dogs? They all are so sweet.” She asked. Ruby paused.  
“Yeah, I mean… We get them when they are puppies, but then I personally train them.” Ruby said. Sapphire hummed and walked away from the puppy.  
“He is so cute! I might just have to take him home some day.” Sapphire said.  
“Maybe you should! All we would need to do is fill out some paperwork, do a home visit and you’d be all set!” Ruby said happily. Sapphire nodded.  
“I’m sure he would love to be with you.” Ruby spoke. Sapphire giggled and walked over to the counter.  
“So, What would I need to do to adopt him?” Sapphire said.  
“It’s simple, like, you’d just need five minutes to fill out some paperwork and then I’d have to go over to where your house. We don’t want any dog abusers, not that you’re a dog abuser, but it’s the law… I think.” Ruby said. Sapphire nodded and leaned over the counter.  
“Let me get the papers.” Ruby said and fished through the desk. She pulled out some crumpled up papers and handed it to her. Sapphire pulled out a pen from her pocket and bit the tip as she read over the papers. She started writing.  
“Yeah, I filled it all out. “ Sapphire said and handed it back over to ruby. Ruby smiled at her and put the papers on top of the desk.  
“So, do many people come over here? I bet it would be popular. Everyone loves puppies.” Sapphire asked. Ruby nodded.  
“I’ve seen other people around here. Where are they?” Sapphire asked again.  
“Amethyst and pearl? They’re picking up some puppies.” Ruby said. Sapphire hummed in agreement.  
“Maybe I could help you.” She suggested. Ruby gulped.  
“Don’t you have your own shop to take care of?” Ruby asked. She did want to talk to sapphire more, but she did have her own job anyways.  
“I’m off for the day. Lapis is working today for me. “ Sapphire said. “So, Can I help you?” Sapphire asked again. Ruby gulped.  
“Yeah, um… sure!” Ruby said. Sapphire looked happy to help.  
“Ok, what do I do?” Sapphire asked.  
“If you could help me with the dogs, that’d be great!” Ruby asked. Sapphire nodded. Ruby got up, went to a cabinet and picked up the bag of dog food.  
“They all only get one scoop. I’ll get them some water.” Ruby instructed her. Sapphire grabbed the food and poured each one of them the perfect amount of food. Ruby was right behind her, half spilling the water just to get a look at the cute girl infront of her. Ruby thought she was super cute. She was very kind, from the way that she had seen sapphire.  
The both of them had finished feeding the dogs. It would soon be time for closing, so they both walked them. Ruby found herself slightly flirting with sapphire, and could swear sapphire was flirting with her also. Her heart was fluttering, and even the dogs seemed to be a little happier.  
“Sapphire, thank you so much for helping me out today.” Ruby spoke. Sapphire smiled at her.  
“Oh, Ruby. I have one more little piece of paperwork for you.” Sapphire said, digging through her bag. She pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, handing it to her friend.  
“I'll see you tommorow, Ruby.” Sapphire cooed to her. Ruby watched her leave. She thought every little thing about sapphire was perfect.  
It took a second for Ruby to close up shop. She looked over sapphires paperwork, and everything about it seemed perfect. Ruby the remembered the note sapphire gave her. She uncrumpled the paper. It was a sticky note, and right in the middle was her phone number in glittery blue ink.  
‘Text me.’ The words under it read.


End file.
